


The Boy with the Dragon Scar

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has a mysterious scar.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	The Boy with the Dragon Scar

"Is that what it really looks like?" Harry asked, twisting his head over his shoulder, trying to view his back in the mirror.

"Yes, it looks like a dragon hatchling," Charlie chuckled. "What I want to know is how you got it."

"Well, that's thing, I don't know how I got it, or rather when. Because this is the first I've ever known about it. You sure you're not making this up?"

"I'm sure. Look, I'll even trace it if you like."

"Er, okay," Harry said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Charlie stood up and stepped behind Harry, slowly running his finger along the scar. "See, I told you."

Harry shivered, "I didn't quite get that shape, could you do that again?"


End file.
